clubpenguinislandcfandomcom-20200213-history
Beacon Boardwalk
The Beacon Boardwalk is an area in Club Penguin Island . It is a shore by the sea, characterized by its large boardwalk in the center of the area. It features multiple attractions, including shops, a bay, an abandoned lighthouse, and a waterslide. Rockhopper's ship, The Migrator, is docked here, and Aunt Arctic resides here as well. Events A key feature of the Beacon Boardwalk is an event system. Every few minutes, there is a different event which takes place in the center of the boardwalk. While the amount of time each event lasts varies, there is always a three minute period of no event between them. All three events occur four times each per hour. A timer on top of the nearby Welcome Shop displays how much time is left until the next event starts. *Trampoline - the center turns into a large trampoline. Players that step on the trampoline bounce high into the air. This event lasts two minutes. *Dance floor - the center turns into a checkered dance floor. While on the floor, players can perform unique dances, by selecting various action buttons that appear. This event lasts three minutes. *Beach balls - several beach balls fall from the sky onto the center. Players can kick them by interacting with them while standing next to one. This event lasts one minute. :The following table shows during what minutes of the hour (hours are represented by "X") which event, or lack thereof, occurs. "X" represents hour. Adventure items :These items only can be reeled in at specific parts of various adventures. None yield coins. Additionally, all have a weight value of 3, but lack rarity. LocationsEdit Icebergs and bay On the southwest end of the Boardwalk is a row of small icebergs, which surround a bay, which periodically has geysers that can lift players into the air. The icebergs can be walked on, and one even houses a hot spring, and chairs around it, which all can be sat in. The Migrator is also parked here. The Migrator The Migrator is a ship owned by pirate captain Rockhopper, used to sail penguins to the Beacon Boardwalk, and where the player starts the game after joining. It is docked at the west end of the Boardwalk. Rockhopper resides here, and talking to him allows members to play adventures. On the deck, there is a springboard that allows players to access the crow's nests above. One of the nests has a zipline that can be used to access the top of the Lighthouse, and the other has one where players land after using the zipline by the Water Slide. Directly next to the gangplank that leads onto the ship is a buoy numbered 4. Foodtrekker The Foodtrekker is a shop that specializes in food items that is parked on the west end. It has picnic tables nearby where players can sit. A short ways south of the Foodtrekker is a dock where members can fish multiple times a day. Objects reeled in are worth coins, with the amount varying by what is caught. Change Rooms and Lighthouse The Change Rooms and the Lighthouse are both located on the northwest end of the Boardwalk. The Change Rooms allow access to the Clothing Customizer. The Lighthouse, although abandoned and the interior inaccessible, plays a recurring role in Aunt Arctic's adventures. The light of the Lighthouse is initially frozen, and the bulb inside is broken. Over the course of the adventures, players must melt the ice and replace the bulb to repair the Lighthouse. The top of the Lighthouse can be accessed by a springboard, and there is also a zipline on top of the building, which can be used to travel down to the Water Slide. Next to the base of the Lighthouse is a buoy, numbered 6. Welcome Plaza The Welcome Plaza is the central location of the Beacon Boardwalk. Here, special events occur periodically. By default, the boardwalk has a mosaic on it, with four different images drawn in each corner: two mountains, two fish, two trees, and two palm trees. Directly around the center is the Welcome Shop and Disney Shop, and The Exchange, where players can trade collectibles for coins. Aunt Arctic resides next to The Exchange, and talking to her allows members to play adventures. Between the aforementioned structures there are blocked paths with construction barriers nearby. East of The Exchange is a path that leads to the Coconut Cove. Water Slide In the southeast corner of the Boardwalk, there is a small hill, with a large water slide, which players can slide down into the bay from. Also on the hill is a picnic blanket and a few cushions that can be sat on, a zipline that members can use to access one of The Migrator's crow's nests, and a fountain named the Wish Squid. Daily Challenges :The following challenges can be completed here. "Zip It" can be completed here, at the Coconut Cove, or both. Category:Areas